The Originals
by Georgieee
Summary: So I've been watching 'The Originals' and have fallen 100% in love with the idea of Hayley and Elijah, and as much as I've tried to fight the feeling... I can't. Therefore I have decided to write a fanfic about them. Hopefully I'll continue if I receive reviews, because the reviews will be my inspiration. Anywho, I hope y'all like this first chapter. Sorry if you don't.
1. Welcome

It had been a couple of days since Elijah had returned to the Mikaelson household, and he had already fought multiple times with Niklaus. Even after Niklaus had taken the dagger out of Elijah and had briefed him about the Witch that was working for Marcel and then about his plan to overthrow the both of them, they had fought about the way he seemed to be thirsting for war and bloodshed and how there were other ways in which they could go about things. This led to Elijah realising that as much as he wanted to, he could no longer trust his brother. Not that he could have blamed him of course; he continuously kept on placing his faith and hope on his sibling who only seemed to repay him by stabbing a dagger through his chest.

To further his disappointment he had not yet spoken to Rebekah, who was the only sibling of his left that he could put his trust in. Because according to Klaus she had left with Hayley. To do what? He had no clue. All he hoped was that she would return soon. Elijah also felt himself hoping that Hayley would return soon, too. There was something about that girl that mesmerised him; be it her boldness, her independence, her fieriness, or her fighting spirit to survive despite the fact that all the odds were stacked against her.

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when he heard a slam of the door and the sound of high heels on the wooden floor. Exiting swiftly from his room, he sped through the hallways until he was standing at the top of the stair-case, where he proceeded to walk down the stairs.

He hadn't even reached the last step before Rebekah had dropped the bag that she was holding and had moved towards him quickly, pulling him into a tight embrace. A few minutes had passed before she finally let him go and smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you're back, Elijah. She stated.

"I'm glad to be back, Rebekah. I was starting to lose hope of being awakened this century." Elijah replied, a hint of humour in his tone.

Rebekah broke into a wide smile before replying jokingly. "Oh please, you know I would not have left you daggered for more than a year at most."

Elijah let out a soft chuckle before his gaze turned to Hayley, who was leaning against a door frame silently watching the two siblings interact with each-other. She looked to be in good condition, she no longer looked weary like she did when she was staying with the Witches, but more relaxed than he ever thought she would be.

"You look well, Hayley." He said.

"Thanks. For a guy who has been daggered you don't look too bad yourself." She retorted teasingly. This resulted in Elijah laughing silently for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"May I ask where the two of you went?"

There was a pregnant pause before Rebekah replied to his question.

"We went shopping for the baby if you must know."

"For two days?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, there were a lot of shops that we visited and they were quite a distance from each-other." Hayley said. Aiming a quick smile in Elijah's direction, that never quite reached her eyes.

Needless to say Elijah did not believe her, not just because he heard the quickened pace of her heart-beat, which meant that she was nervous about something, but also because of the lack of bags that he saw. Surely if they had been shopping for two days there would be more evidence to suggest that? What seemed to confuse him even further was why she felt the need to lie to him. He had told her previously that he would always protect her; he had given her his word.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the opening of the front door and Niklaus walking through; his facial expression showing nothing but curiosity as he registered the scene before him.

"And what, pray tell, is going on here?" He asked, his eyes resting on Hayley as he waited patiently for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, feigning ignorance.

"Come on, little wolf, don't insult yourself by feigning stupidity."

Rebekah let out a bored sigh and folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing is going on. We were simply greeting Elijah, who you daggered, and were all raving about how much of a back-stabbing wanker you are just before you walked through the door."

If Klaus was by any means bothered by anything Rebekah had said he certainly didn't show it.

"Oh Rebekah, you never fail to amuse me." He shot back.

Rebekah let out a humourless laugh as she went over to where she had left her bags and bent down to retrieve them from the floor before making her way towards the stair-case. "If any of you need me I'll be in my room, doing exciting things so try not to need me." She said, before speeding up the stairs and disappearing from everyone's sight.

"I'm going to go upstairs too, and read some…. things." Hayley said, picking up her bags and walking towards the stairs. Only for her to be stopped in her footsteps by Elijah, who had placed a hand on her arm and was gazing down at her with such intensity that she wanted to cringe away.

"We are not finished here." He muttered quietly, so that only she could hear what he had said. And there was something in his voice that told her that he meant what he said.


	2. Reassurance

Hayley reached out of the shower, grabbing her towel that was hanging droopily on the rack in front of her; wrapping it around her slim physique before taking a step out of the shower and swiftly entering her room where her clothes for the day were lying on her bed. Whilst she was getting herself changed she couldn't stop thinking about Elijah, and how hurt he had looked when she had lied to him. She didn't like lying to people, especially those who she happened to like, but it was something she had to do. She didn't know if she could tell him what she and Rebekah had actually been doing for those two days. She didn't want to risk him looking at her as if she were death itself.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door, sighing inwardly she walked over to the bedroom door and opened it; freezing momentarily when she saw Elijah standing before her.

"May I come in?" He asked, ever so politely.

"Erm…Sure." Hayley replied, moving to one side to allow him entrance into her bedroom and shutting the door closed once he had walked in. She could hear her heart beating faster, why did he have such an effect on her.

She turned round to face him, her back pressed against the door-frame.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him, even though deep down she knew exactly what it was he came to talk about.

"Our last conversation left me rather confused. I simply do not understand why you would lie to me, don't you trust me?" He asked – his eyes boring into hers.

"Of course I do." Hayley replied.

"But..?" Elijah prompted.

Hayley knew she shouldn't say anything, but she also knew she couldn't keep lying to Elijah. Not when he looked so adorably confused, not when he was so concerned about her welfare that he made the effort of coming to her room.

_Snap out of it Hayley. He's /way/ too old for you, not to mention that your baby is his niece. And the father of the baby is __HIS BROTHER. _

"Hayley," Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him startled, and noticed he looked rather exasperated. Had he been speaking for the whole duration of her little daydream? Whoops, her bad. He probably thought she was a waste, a waste of his kindness, a waste of his efforts on bringing his family together again.

"Hayley!" Elijah repeated, his voice slightly louder than before. "Are you alright?" He asked, moving towards her and coming to a stop right in-front of her.

She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I'm not used to this. This whole 'mother' thing, it's not me; I'm not used to protecting someone that isn't me."

"Hayley, you'll make a great mother don't question it." Elijah replied softly, tucking a strand of her fallen hair behind her ear, before resting a gentle and reassuring hand on the side of her face.

"Nos Omnia perdetu el eam" Hayley whispered.

Elijah raised a confused brow, dropping his hand from the side of her face. "Excuse me?"

"That's what the Witch said when she checked on the baby. Do you know what it means?" Hayley asked.

There was something different in the tone of her voice now. It was hard. Full of bitterness that Elijah couldn't understand, nor did he like.

"No, I'm afraid-" Elijah started to reply, before he got cut off.

"We all lose it. That's what it means, that's what I'm carrying inside of me; something that will bring loss to everyone."

"Hayley..." Elijah began to say, but soon trailed off. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say.

"That's why Rebekah and I were out of town for two days, trying to look for witches who could help. Of course they all told us to leave once they figured out what I was carrying, they probably had people follow me here so that they would know where I am when they wanted to kill me."

"I wish you wouldn't say such things," Elijah cut in. "I have given you my word, I will protect you." Elijah finished, putting extra emphasis on the last four words.

"Yes, only because I am carrying your brother's child. Only because you think that this baby could be his redemption. Once it's out of me God knows what Klaus will do to me."

"He wouldn't dare, you're family." Elijah shot back, his jaws clenching once he had finished speaking. What was it about Hayley that made his protectiveness come out so fiercely? What was it about her that made him so desperate to prove that he would always protect her, no matter what?

"I'll never be your family, I'm just the inconvenient pregnant werewolf girl carrying Klaus' bun in her oven."

Hayley shut her eyes, trapping the tears that she could feel threatening to fall. She was being unnecessarily cruel and she knew it, Elijah had been nothing but kind and welcoming to her, but at the same time she couldn't keep the bitterness inside of her anymore, she needed to speak the words. She couldn't keep on deceiving herself. The likelihood of her surviving this whole shebang was pretty slim.

"Hayley, look at me…" She heard Elijah's soothing voice; she felt the smooth caress of his hand on her cheek; felt his cool breath on her face.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked at him, shocked slightly at the close proximity of their faces. Their lips could easily brush against each-others.

_Nope, abort mission. Abort bloody mission. _

"You are anything but an inconvenience. Believe me when I say this." He assured her; a small hint of a smile on his face, which she couldn't help but return.

_Unable to abort mission. She'd gone and fallen for an Original. Well done, _she thought to herself, _this is just going to end in blood and tears. _


	3. Ice-cubes

_Ice cubes. Ice cubes. Ice cubes._

That was all Hayley could think about when she lay awake at 6am in the morning.

_Damn cravings_.

She thought to herself. Letting out a sigh she threw back her bed covers, got out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen.

Once she had found the ice-cube tray she closed the freezer door and almost jumped out of her skin. Klaus was leaning against the kitchen counter, a bemused expression on his face as he watched her freak out.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me," Hayley said. Her hand placed over her chest.

Klaus let out a low chuckle. "You're not officially part of this family until you've been scared once or twice."

Hayley couldn't help but smile at that, had he subconsciously called her family? Whatever it was, she knew damn well it wouldn't be happening again anytime soon.

There was a long stretch of silence as she poured all the ice-cubes into a cereal bowl, moved around Klaus to the tap to fill the ice-cube tray up with water, and then back around him to open the freezer door and stick the ice-cube tray back inside.

All the while Klaus watched her silently. She had to admit that the silence was not awkward, which was surprising, it was almost peaceful.

"What are you doing with the ice-cubes?" Klaus asked suddenly; after watching her for a while and not being able to understand her actions.

"Cravings; most pregnant women have them." Hayley replied, picking up an ice-cube and placing it into her mouth.

"Do they all have cravings for ice-cubes?"

Hayley shrugged. "I have no clue, depends on the type of woman I suppose."

Klaus made a sound of acknowledgement before he started making his way around the kitchen, preparing his own breakfast. By this time, Hayley had already left the kitchen and was in the living room sitting on the sofa and munching on her ice-cubes contently.

Once Klaus had finished making his breakfast he joined Hayley in the living room, sat on the sofa opposite to her, and they both ate together in silence.

After Hayley had finished she got up and started to walk over to the kitchen to put her bowl away, but whilst she was doing so felt a sudden kick inside of her which caused her to stop suddenly and clutch at her stomach. She hadn't heard Klaus move, but she suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Klaus asked her, concernedly.

"Give me your hand," she muttered quietly.

"What?" Klaus replied, clearly confused at what he had heard.

Without bothering to ask for the second time she took hold of Klaus' hand and placed it over her stomach.

"What are you do-" Klaus began to say but trailed off when he felt it; felt his child kick. He looked at Hayley with a smile of sheer happiness on his face that Hayley had never seen from him before, and so she responded with a massive smile of her own that somehow seemed to brighten up her whole face.

They stood like that for a few more minutes. Two strangers brought together by a miracle. Klaus dropped his hand after a few minutes, and before Hayley could utter a word, speeded away.

Confused but not necessarily surprised by Klaus's action, Hayley walked back over to the sofa, a hand resting on her baby bump, and lay down. Whether it was the excitement or the sudden realisation that she had woken up way earlier than usual that had suddenly made her exhausted and in need of a quick nap, she had no clue.

"Hayley…."

"Hayley, wake up.."

"Can you hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you, I'm sleeping not dead. _

She thought to herself, and was surprised when she heard a low chuckle follow shortly.

_Shit, had she said it out loud?_

Slowly she opened her eyes and had to blink a few times before her vision became less blurry and she could see clearly who was with her.

"Elijah?" She mumbled softly to the figure leaning over her.

He straightened up almost immediately. "I apologise for waking you, but I thought you'd probably like something to eat."

"I'm fine" Hayley replied, "I already had ice-cubes" she finished.

"Ice-cubes?" Elijah asked, and she could swear she almost heard the amusement in his voice.

She nodded and sat herself up right. She probably looked like a mess compared to the well-dressed God that Elijah looked like, but oh well that couldn't be helped right now.

"I had a craving for ice-cubes, random I know but that's pregnancy I guess."

Elijah smiled softly, a genuine smile at that, and sat down beside her.

"Well, if you ever crave something that is not in this house, let me know and I will do my best to get it for you."

Hayley turned to face him with a playful smirk on her lips. "Really? So say if I crave something at 4am in the morning and it's not in the house, can I still come to you?" She asked jokingly.

"Always," Elijah replied simply.

_Always. _

For some reason that word brought tears to her eyes. Maybe it was because of the unspoken promise that lay underneath it, that Elijah would always be there when she needed something.

She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

As soon as she said that Elijah wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer towards him, so that there was no space between them, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"You would have simply survived, because you are a fighter Hayley."


	4. Fighter

Hayley lay down on the Doctor's long lounge chair whilst the doctor, who Agnes had encouraged her to make an appointment with, carried out an ultrasound to make sure that everything was okay with both Hayley and the baby.

"Your baby's heart-rate is perfect." The woman said, smiling down at Hayley.

Hayley couldn't help but feel proud of her little girl. "She's a tough one, just like her mum." She replied with a soft laugh.

Hayley wiped the remaining gel that was on her belly off, before she sat herself up right and swung her feet over the edge of the chair and jumped down onto the floor.

"Are we done here?" She asked the woman as she reached for her phone to when she heard it vibrate.

"Actually, your blood pressure was high; I've got something for it, just wait right here." The woman said, before she took off out of the door and walked over to where Agnes was stood waiting.

Hayley opened up the text message, which was from Rebekah:

_Where are you? _

_At the Bayou clinic with the doctor; _she wrote back and hit the send button quickly, before shoving the phone back into the side pockets of jeans.

A split second after she had done so, she heard a wolf howl. _What in the world?_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the window to get a better look, but she saw nothing. The only thing she did see was a black car pulling up into the drive-way of the clinic. Suspicious she thought.

Just then the doctor walked back into the room with two pills in her hand and a glass of water.

_Don't take those pills! Give an excuse or something. _

She thought to herself.

"Um, I'm not good with taking pills." She heard herself say.

To which the doctor smiled at her before replying, "Oh, me neither truth be told," before walking over and placing the pills down on the counter, only to pick up a massive needle and start filling it with some sort of weird-looking liquid.

Hayley began to panic even more when, from the corner of her eye she could see a few men walking into the Bayou clinic and talking to Agnes.

_That Witch bitch. _She thought to herself.

Just then the doctor turned round and started to walk towards her, a determined expression on her face, when Hayley grabbed her arm and pulled her in only to head-butt her and steal the needle from her hand before sticking it into her neck.

At the loud commotion going on, the men who were talking to Agnes looked up and started running towards the door; but Hayley was already two steps ahead of them and locked the door shut, before running over towards the window, pulling it open and then jumping out of it.

Once both her feet reached the ground, she started running into the forest and not once looked back.

Whilst she was running, she could hear them coming and so she hid behind a tree and waited for the opportune moment to strike. Just then one man in a leather jacket ran past the tree she was hiding behind, so she ran out from the side and jumped out at him, kicking him in the crotch before snapping his neck.

As she straightened herself up she could feel as her eyes changed from a dark brown colour to a glowing yellow. _God bless my wolfness_, she couldn't help thinking.

Bending down onto the forest floor she picked up a large and heavy stick in preparation for her next attack. Right on cue, a second bloke came running out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. She managed to push him off her, but not before he stuck something sharp and pointy into her side. Staggering to her feet, Hayley began hitting him repeatedly with the large stick before she bent over and snapped his neck.

Crouching down onto the forest ground, she tried to scan around her location to see if she could see any incoming attacks. Eventually she did. Standing up fully, she ran over to where the guy was hiding and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around for a few seconds before Hayley got the better of him and slammed the stick down forcefully into the guy's head.

With a deep sigh Hayley got up from the corpse and brushed her clothes down. Feeling slightly annoyed that not only had she trusted another person with her life, and been betrayed, but she had gotten mud all over her favourite top in the process.

Just then she heard her name being called, and she couldn't help but smile as she recognised the voice. It was Rebekah. _Thank the Heavens, _she thought.

"I'm over here," she shouted back.

It was only a few minutes before she saw Rebekah walking towards her with an impressed look on her facial features.

"You took all these guys out?" She asked.

Hayley nodded and placed a hand on her side.

"Yeah, and I'm just exhausted."

"You fit right in with us." Rebekah said, as she reached where Hayley was standing.

Hayley smiled wearily and did a playful curtsey.

"We were all worried about you when I reached the Bayou clinic and you weren't there." At Hayley's confused look, she carried on, "Niklaus told me to meet you, he didn't fully trust the witches, and so when I went there and couldn't find you I called both Elijah and Niklaus to ask if you were home with them, when they said no that was when we all started getting worried."

"Especially Elijah." She added as an after thought.

At the mention of Elijah Hayley couldn't help but smile, even if it was a small one, to which Rebekah caught on to.

"Look, I know there is something going on between you and Elijah, but you need to be careful. Especially around Niklaus, he is extremely possessive over things that he thinks to be his."

Hayley furrowed her brows in confusion. "But I'm not his."

"No you aren't, but you are carrying his child. Therefore he believes that he has some sort of claim over you." Rebekah let out a sigh and placed a hand on Hayley's arm. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Hayley nodded slowly, still confused at what Rebekah thought was going on between her and Elijah, but that could be discussed at another time when she was feeling slightly more…'with it.

"Can we go home now? I think I'd like to sleep for 3 days straight."

Rebekah let out a soft laugh before hooking a supportive arm around Hayley's waist; and together, both women walked back to the Mikaelson mansion.

As soon as Hayley stepped foot into the mansion Klaus was by her side, his face etched with concern. He cupped her face in his hands as he looked at her studiously.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, in a rushed manner.

Hayley nodded and rolled her shoulders in a shrug. If she was honest, she still had no idea what had actually happened.

"One minute I was having an ultra-sound, the next minute I was fighting off these guys." She said.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Rebekah interrupted before he could get a word in.

"Leave her alone Nik, she's tired."

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Niklaus stepped to one side so that Hayley and Rebekah could pass him, before storming out of the door in anger.

Hayley looked back over her shoulder at him, before looking back at Rebekah; a brow raised in curiosity.

"Where is he going?" She asked curiously.

Rebekah flashed an 'it's obvious' look in Hayley's direction, before she replied.

"He's probably going to cause a scene at the witches' quarters, which knowing him will most likely end in blood."

Elijah, who had been watching the scene from the top of the stair-case, vamp-speeded his way down the stairs and came to a halt in-front of Rebekah and Hayley. Before he had even moved Hayley could see the concern written all over his face, and now standing right in-front of the both of them, he was just radiating concern by the way he was looking at her.

"I'm okay." She reassured him.

_No you aren't, you feel weird._

A voice in her head said, but she ignored it. There had already been too much drama for one evening.

"Fine, just let me accompany you up to your room." Elijah replied; his eyes boring into hers.

Hayley looked at Rebekah, who was looking at right back at her. Her face void of any feeling. With a soft sigh Hayley nodded and pulled away from Rebekah's grasp.

"Alright then," she said. She was way too exhausted to even muster up the energy to argue that she was okay.

Elijah stepped forward and within minutes had picked her up and was cradling her to his chest; she could have sworn she heard Rebekah mutter something like "so bloody obvious" before she walked into the living room. Before Hayley could even begin to protest, Elijah had already started moving up the stairs with her.

Once they reached her room Elijah pushed the door open with his leg, and then closed it shut before he carried her to her bed. Sensing that Hayley was far too tired to do anything; he sat her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes, he then found her pyjamas which were tucked under her pillow and gave them to her, turning around so she could get changed with some privacy.

"I've changed now." She said to him; slipping underneath her bed covers.

Elijah walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, turning to face her.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Yes."

_Liar._

_Shut-up. _

He gave her a small smile and leant forward to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Hayley," He said; prior to lifting himself up from the bed.

Before he could do so, Hayley reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me," she muttered sleepily.

There was a few minutes silence where it was obvious that Elijah was clearly debating on whether he should or shouldn't, possibly thinking about what Niklaus would do if he came back and saw them together.

Obviously Elijah decided the benefits far outweighed the cons as he got up and pulled a stray chair that was by the window, closer to the bed and sat down on it, a smile on his lips as he watched Hayley who had a smile on her face and was close to falling asleep.

"It would be my pleasure."

**Okay so this chapter was basically the scene that took place in episode 1x04, (but obviously with a few changes), where we saw Hayley go all badass on the motherhoes who tried to hurt both her and baby. I thought it would be interesting if Elijah was there because he just cares so much about her and yeah. More chapters will be coming up soon. I kind of have an idea where I want to take this. **

**I would also like to thank those who leave me reviews, favourite the story and follow it. I love y'all **

**Spoiler; next chapter may or may not involve a death and water. :D **


End file.
